hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
June 26-June 29 2020 Tornado Outbreak
The June 26-June 29 2020 tornado Outbreak (better known as the Topeka-St Louis tornado Outbreak) was a multi day tornado Outbreak that impacted the states of Utah, Colorado Nebraska, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa, Illinois, Kentucky, Indiana, Ohio, Michigan, Penn, Maryland, Delaware, New York, Connecticut, and Massachusetts. The Outbreak resulted in the deaths of 231 and the injury of 384. Ratings Ratings 4 EF5 15 EF4 17 EF3 30 EF2 48 EF1 17 EF0 Synopsis (WIP) June 26 In the early morning hours of June 26th the SPC issued an Enhanced risk of severe weather over sections of Colorado, Kansas, Nebraska and Extreme southeast Wyoming. The storm weak line of storms began to form over the mountains of Western Utah. The line, despite being weak began to trigger Severe Thunder storm warnings south of Salt Lake City and towards Provo for radar indicated winds in excess of 65 MPH. The line continued to March east accross the Rockies, occasionally triggering a Severe Thunderstorm warning for strong winds. By 8:30 AM Mountain time the line had made it to the Colorado border, where the first tornado warning of the day was issued. This would later be confirmed as the first tornado of the Outbreak, causing mininal damage to the town of Thompson Springs. The EF-0 tornado knocked out windows and caused some weak and small trees to fall down near the Ballard RV Park and to some houses nearby. By 4:00 PM Mountain Time the line had reached the Denver Metro area. The line began to split into individual cells as the line made it to the plains of Eastern Colorado. By 5:30 tornado warnings had begun to be issued accross the Eastern side of the state. At Approximately 5:50 PM MT, a tornado that would later develop in the Kit Carson EF2 Touched down about 15 miles south west of the small historic town. By 6:05 Tornado sirens had begun to be sounded in the town, but they were substantially late. Only 2 minutes a itfter the sirens we're sounded, the tornado slammed into the town, hitting the local restaurant known as The Trading Post with brute Force. The Tornado would go through the town, leaving 1 dead and 14 injured. Meanwhile, in Idalia, Colorado another EF2 would rush through the town, leaving behind 3 injured. The mayor of Idalia would later say "we were lucky that we did not suffer more injuries. I really think that the sirens and early warning saved lives." The sirens in Idalia, CO were sounded even before the city was under a warning. Giving the citizens of the city plenty of time to take shelter. In northern Kansas, a long tracked high end EF1 ripped through the communities of St. Francis and Wheeler, and affected areas just south of Bird City. (Right) Kit Carson Tornado as it moves into town. Photo by Stan Gardner * * * * * * * June 27 By midnight the line had begun to drasticly slow down accros mid-Kansas. By 8:00 AM the SPC had issued a high risk area for a majority of Missouri, a portion of eastern Kansas, and a small portion of western Illinois including the St. Louis-East St. Louis metro area. By 11:00 the SPC had issued a mesoscale discussiob, hinting at them issuing a PDS Tornado watch stretching for Kansas City to St. Louis. By 1:00 the line had reached the Kansas City-Overland Park metro aarea. At 1:15 PM a tornado warning was issued for South Kansas City, MO and Independence, MO. Five minutes after the warning was issued, the coralation coefficient took for the local radar station picked up on definite debries ball over the University of Missouri-Kansas City campus, around the same time a report of a stovepipe tornado right over the UMKC dormatory cme in. This tornado would later be rated as an EF3. The South Kansas City-Independance tornado (See section on this tornado) would result in the deaths of 1 person and the injury of 50. To the south of the Kansas City metro, a very intense supercell began to develop to the west of Clinton, MO. At 2:13 PM storm chasers began to report a fast growing tornado on the ground moving east towards the city of Butler. By the time it reached Butler it had reached a width of over 1 mile and was already doing EF4 damage. Once it reached the city of Clinton, the tornado had began to commit EF5 damage. The tornado would go on to hit the communities of Ionia and Mora, MO as well, committing EF5 damage in Ionia (Where it also reached it's peak width of 1.6 miles wide) and high end EF3 damage in Mora. The Tornado produced an anticyclonic tornado outside of Clinton as well, that resulted in EF1 damage to a barn. The tornado would kill 84, the second most of the outbreak. South of Columbia in the city of California, MO, an EF4 rain wrapped EF4 would develop and move over the city, with an evident debris ball on radar. The tornado would sadly kill 10 at an Apartment Complex on the east side of town. over the next hour or two many weak EF1 and EF0's would form accros the Missouri landscape, although one EF2 would form that would go on to hit the city of Cuba and the tiny town of Crossroads head on injuring 5 and killing 2 in Cuba. It woud take until around 4:30 for another serious tornado to touch down, when a low end EF3 tornado would strike the town of peverly, MO, injuring 2. A few minutes later though, a high end EF4 tornado would touch down north of St. Louis in north Chesterfield, before moving northeast and directly hitting the St Louis Lambert International Airport, doing some fo its worst damage there. It would eventually move into the city of Florisant, doing some periodic EF4 damage before rapidly weakening over the town of Black jack and eventually lifting near the point where the Missouri River empties into the Mississippi. The line would produce two more tornadoes, an EF0 and an EF1 in far western Illinois before rapidly dissipating.The day would end with a total of 96 deaths. At the end of the day the govenor of Missouri would issue a state of Emergenc along with a National Emergency declaration for all counties in Missouri for flooding, wind, hail and tornado damage. June 28. June 28th began with the storm Prediction center updating there Moderate Risk for Much of Ohio, Indiana, souther Michigan, Central Illinois, and extreme Northern Kentucky to a high risk, with a rare 60% risk of tornadoes with a significant severe tag, including the cities of Springfield, Chicago, Fort Wayne, Indianapolis, Bloomington, Lafeyette, Terra Houte, Peoria, Toledo, Elkhart, Columbus, Dayton, Cincinnati, Cleveland, akron, and Canton. One SPC forcaster labeled the situation for that day, "The worst situation set up that he had seen since 2011." By noon, clear skys and mid to high dew points in the 70's were visible accros the high risk and Moderate Risk areas. At 12:30 the SPC issued a PDS Tornado watch including the counties of Logan, Macon, Christian, Sangamon, Montgomery, Bond, Menard, De Witt, Mason, Tazewell, Peoria, Woodford, Stark, Marshal, Putnam, McLean, La Salle, Livingston, Grundy, Kendall, Kane, Dupage, Bureau, DeKalb, Lee, Cook, Will, Kankakee, Ford, Piat, Iroqouis, Shelby, Fayette, Moultrie, Vermillon, Champaign, Douglas, Edgar, Coles, Cumberland, Effingham, Jasper, Clark, Crawford, and Lawrence counties Illinois, and Lake, Newton, and benton counties in Indiana. The tornado watch would include all parameters having a risk in excess of 95%. Several schools still in session or having summer classes in Central Illinois, Indiana, southern Michigan and Ohio would either release early or not have any classes at all do to the severe weather forcasted. Several universities would do the same, including The University of Illinois, Purdue University, Indiana University, Western Michigan University, Cincinnati University, Ohio State University, Northern Kentucky University, and Ohio University. At 12:45, super cells would already begin to form along the Warm front west of the watch and just east of the Saint Louis metro. At 1:00, the first tornado warned storm of the day would be issued for portions of Lee, Whiteside and Bureau counties in Illinois. A few minutes after the waning was issued, Trained spotters would spot a rapidly growing tornado moving towards the unincorparated community of Yeoward addition, south of the larger city of Rock Falls. At 1:05 A PDS tornado warning would be issued for the storm stating that "A large and Extremely Dangerous Tornado was Reported moving East, at 30 MPH towards the Community of Yeoward Addition. This is a particular Dangerous situation! Get to the lowest interior floor of a sturdy building and take shelter now." ''Soon after, the tornado would enter the community, where it would do high end EF3 damage. The tornado would quickly continue its path East, crossing over Interstate 88, or known through this section of the highway as the Kansas City-Chicago expressway. sadly, a man on the highway driving a car would be killed, when the tornado would pick up his car and roll it several times through a ditch and into a tree The Yeoward Addition, IL tornado would continue for several miles northeast, turning more into that direction once it passed I-88, then running parralel to the high way, before quickly dissipating over US 30 around 1:15. Meanwhile, to the south, more and more supercells would continue to fire up. Two tornado warned cells would form in Fulkton and Peoria county Illinois. Around the same time at 1:17, two confirmed tornadoes would be spotted by Law enforcement, the Peoria county tornado moving towards the south side of Peoria, and the Fulkton county storm moving in the general direction of the village of Liverpool. At 1:20 Law enforcement would report large tornadoes on the ground with both storms. Near the same time, the NWS in Chicago would issue a Tornado Emergency for southern Peoria. The Peoria, IL tornado would quickly grow into a quarter of a mile wide wedge. It would quickly approach the General Wayne A. downing peoria airport at 25 MPH. It would hit the National Guard base at the airport, where it would do EF4 damage. The tornado would also impact a few of the hangers at the airport, shredding them to pieces and doing severe damage to several planes inside of them, once again doing EF4 damage. The armory at the base portion of the airport would suffer borderline EF4-EF5 damage, with portions of it being complety leveled down to the foundation. The tornado would cross South Airport Road into residential neighborhoods of west Bartonville. The Saint anthony's Catholic church in the community would suffer severe damage, to the point where nothing in it would be deemed salvageable. This damage would be rated EF4, while much of the damage around it would be rated high end EF3. The tornado would then approach the Monroe school, whitch at the time was having summer classes. All staff and students at the school would take shelter, as the tornado would inflict EF4 damage to the building. A janitor would sadly be killed at the school, and a teacher would be paralized when a beam would come crashing down on her while she was shielding a student. Meanwhile, down south, teh Liverpool tornado would skim the north part of town, inflicting high end EF2 damage, although the NWS would find that a single house in town would suffer high end EF3 damage. Around the same time, the SPC would issue another PDS Tornado watch, this time for The counties of LaPorte, Porter, Jasper, Starke, White, Pulaski, Warren, Tippecanoe, Vermillion, Fountain, Parke, Montgomery, Vigo, Clay, Sullivan, Greene, Martin, Lawrence, Davies, Knox, Jackson, Washington, Scott, Jefferson, Switzerland, Ohio, Deerborn, Franklin, Ripley, Jennings, Union, Fayette, Decatur, Rush, Own, Putnam, Wayne, Henry, Monroe, Morgan, Brown, Bartholemew, Shelby, Johnson, Hendricks, Marion, Hancock, Boone, Clinton, Hamilton, Madison, Tipton, Randolph, Jay, Deleware, Carol, Howard, Cass,Miami, Grant, Wabash, Blackford, Wells, Huntington, Adams, Allen, Fulton, Marshall, Kosciousko, Whitley, Noble, Elkhart, Lagrange, DeKalb, Clark, Floyd, Orange and Stuebon counties in Indiana, Berrien, Van Buren, Cass, St. Joseph, Branch, Calhoun, Hillsdale, Jackson, Lenawee, Monroe, Washtenaw, and Wayne counties in Michigan, Boone, Kenton, Campbell, Gallatin, Carrol, Trimble, Henry, Own, Grant, Pendelton, Jefferson And Bracken counties in Kentucky, Hamilton, Clermont, Brown, Highland, Butler, Warren, Clinton, Greene, Preble, Montgomery, Darke, Miami, Mercer, Auglaize, Van Wert, Shelby, Allen, Hardin, Clark, Champaign, Logan, Hancock, Allen, Paulding, Defiance, Williams, Fulton, Henry, Wood, Lucas, Ottawa, Sandusky, Seneca, Wyandot, Crawford, Erie, Huron, Marion, Morrow, Union, Madison, Richland, Ashland, Lorain, Knox, Ross, Pickaway, Franklin, Delaware, Licking, Fairfield, Hocking, Perry, Muskingum, Coshocton, Holmes, Wayne, Medina, Cuyahoga, Lake, Geuga, Summit, Portage, Stark, Tuscarawas, Guernsey, Carrol, Trumble, and Ashtabula counties in Ohio. This watch included the cities of Lafeyette, IN, Indianapolis, IN, South Bend, IN, Elkhart, IN, Fort Wayne, IN, Kalamazoo, MI, Detroit, MI, Toledo, OH, Cleveland, OH, Findlay, OH, Akron, OH, Columbus, OH, Dayton, OH, Cincinnati, OH, Canton, OH,and Louisville, KY. Meanwhile, back in Peoria, the tornado would continue its path East north east through the northern portions of the suburban community of Bartonsville, inflicting EF3 damage to houses below before it would cross Interstate 475 and the Kickapoo creek, entering the south side of Peoria proper. It would commit High end EF3 and Low end to mid end EF4 damage as it moved through town. A few people would be injured in the city, but it would eventually hit the southerm side of downtown before exiting Peoria proper by crossing the Illinois River into Downtown East Peoria, were Mid end EF3 damage would be noted. The tornado would begin to quickly weaken as it crossed through the eastern portions of East Peoria, were EF2 and EF1 damage would be felt before it would rope out and eventually die. More supercells would begin to quickly develop along the line, including storms that would result in an EF3 tornado that would hit areas south of Poplar City, IL, an EF2 north of Poplar City, an EF2 tah twould affect the city of Kilbourne, and an EF1 that would parralel Oakford road and the Sangamon River east of Chandlerville. Further south, a high end EF3 tornado would strick the small community of Philadelphia, injuring 3 people. This tornado would later be found to be a mile wide at its widest over the town. First responders would later say that "It looked like an atomic bomb went off in that tiny town" after the tornado, as all building in the small hamlet were flattend to the ground, although all buildings were later found to have not been built that well. Meanwhile, a little farther south, two large Severe T-storm warned storms would merge. This would result in the hail inside the storm to double in size. Hail from sizes all the way from Golf Ball size to Baseball size were reported with this storm north of Jacksonville. Meanwhile, to the south, a long tracked Intense, mile wide High end EF3 would form just to the west of the city of Jacksonville, IL. Storm chasers would later say that it "Became a wedge as soon as it touched down. You just saw the funnel touch the ground and within 10 seconds had to already be nearing 500 yards wide, and within a minute had to be a quarter mile wide." This tornado would end up becoming a large, long tracked, intense tornado that would go on to hit not only Jacksonville, but the state capital, Springfield, and Decatur, IL. June 29 Notable Tornadoes Clinton-Butler-Ionia-Mora, MO EF5 The Clinton-Butler-Ionia-Mora, MO EF5 tornado had formed from a cell that had begun to form all the way back in Kansas. The storm had been producing Baseball sized hail for nearly an hour at this point, along with torrential rain that had triggered a Flash Flood warning for the cities of Amoret and Foster, MO and Trading Post, Pleasenton, Mound City, Critzer, Blue Mound, Kincaid, Lone Elm, and Mildred, KS. California, MO EF4 *10 deaths* The California, MO EF4 tornado formed from a strong, high precipitation cell that split from the cell that formed the Butler-Clinton-Ionia-mora EF5. At 2:10 NWS employees reported a funnel and a rapidly rotating wall cloud moving in the general direction of California. At 2:15 a rapidly growing tornado beginning to be rain wrapped was spotted by trained spotters moving towards the city. At 2:20 the tornado was spotted crossing US 50 west of town. At this point, a nearby Doppler radar truck picked up windspeeds of 210 MPH. At this point Moderate ground scurring began to take place, and small portions of the highway we're dislocated. One car on US 50 that was unoccupied was thrown a little less than a mile away from it's original location. The tornado continued to move in a gneral east north east direction, straight for the city. At 2:26, the NWS office in Saint Louis issued a tornado Emergency for California. At 2:30, the tornado entered town. AT 324 PM EDT...A CONFIRMED LARGE AND DESTRUCTIVE TORNADO WAS LOCATED 5 MILES WEST OF CALIFORNIA...MOVING East NORTH East AT 35 MPH. TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR CALIFORNIA. THIS IS A PARTICULARLY DANGEROUS SITUATION. TAKE COVER NOW! HAZARD...DEADLY TORNADO. SOURCE...TRAINED SPOTTERS CONFIRMED TORNADO. IMPACT...YOU ARE IN A LIFE-THREATENING SITUATION. FLYING DEBRIS MAY BE DEADLY TO THOSE CAUGHT WITHOUT SHELTER. MOBILE HOMES WILL BE DESTROYED. CONSIDERABLE DAMAGE TO HOMES... BUSINESSES...AND VEHICLES IS LIKELY AND COMPLETE DESTRUCTION IS POSSIBLE. THE TORNADO WILL BE NEAR... CALIFORNIA AROUND 230 PM CDT. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... TO REPEAT...A LARGE...EXTREMELY DANGEROUS...AND POTENTIALLY DEADLY TORNADO IS ON THE GROUND. TO PROTECT YOUR LIFE...TAKE COVER NOW! MOVE TO AN INTERIOR ROOM ON THE LOWEST FLOOR OF A STURDY BUILDING. AVOID WINDOWS. IF IN A MOBILE HOME...A VEHICLE OR OUTDOORS...MOVE TO THE CLOSEST SUBSTANTIAL SHELTER AND PROTECT YOURSELF FROM FLYING DEBRIS. The tornado quickly moved into town, doing high end EF4 damage. one house on Pamela Dr. was completely wiped off of its foundation. The NWS survey teams from St. Louis claimed the anchors holding the house down were weak and old. Many people in the meteorolgy community saw this as a controversial move, stating that the anchors were old, but were still in perfectly good condition. Many also put through statements saying that similiar damage had been rated EF5 as well. They also used the damage that occured on US 50, saying that some of the severe damage to the highway called for an EF5 rating. As the tornado continued moving into town, it hit an apartment complex in downtown. Sadly, 10 people inside who were sheltering in a hall way bordering an exterior wall were killed. The tornado continued west nrth west through town, doing mid and high end EF4 damage. The last damage the tornado did in the city of California was the destruction of several Distribution centers and factories outside of town. Ones Lowe's Distribution Center was completely destroyed. The NWS also rated this damage as High end EF4 damage. The tornado would continue to move north north east, before Dissipating 15 miles away from town, leaving 10 dead. Chesterfield-Lambert Int.-Florisant, MO EF4 At 4:35 PM, Central time, law enforcement would confirm a large tornado just north of the small community of Defiance on the Missouri River moving towards The Spirit of St. Louis Airport. The tornado during this beggining stage of its live would only do damage to trees and crops as it crossed the Missouri river and on to Howell Island, where major tree damage would later be noted. It would then cross the Centaur Chute, entering St. Louis County. Peoria-East Peoria, IL EF4'' *1 death* At 1:17 PM on June 28th The Peoria County Sherifs office would report a large and extremely dangerous tornado on the ground just south of Smithville crossing the Hanna City Glasford Road moving in the general direction of Bartonsville and Peoria. The tornado would quickly grpow into a quarter mile wedge just west of the General A Downing Peoria Regional Airport. It would soon hit a small residential community just west of the airport, where EF3 damage would be noted. The tornado would continue to intensif yas it moved over General A. Downing Peoria Airport, where it would hit the southern edge of the airport, striking the hangers and National Guard base at the airport, where EF4 damage would later be noted, as the base and Hangers would be completly flattend do to the damage caused by the tornado. This damage would later be rated borderline EF4-EF5 damage. A plane in one on the hangers would suffer severe damage to the point where the plane was nothing but useless scrap metal. The main portion of the airport would suffer minimal damage, but portions of the roof would be torn off and multiple things on the roof would be torn off. The airport would be forced to shutdown for 2 weeks to clean up the damage on the runways, and certain portions of the main part of the airport would not be opened for another month. The National Guard Base at the airport would take a year and a half to reopen. The Tornado would soon exit the airport into portions of the town of Bartonsville, a suburb of the city of Peoria. The Tornado would hit the St. anthony's Catholic church head on. This damage would be rated EF4 damage. The church would not be able to be salvaged after the tornado, as the damage would be too severe. The tornado would begin to preceed through the community, commiting EF3 damage before hitting the Monroe School, whitch at the time was having Summer classes. The students and staff had been sheltering in the inner hallways of the school, but even that would not be enough to protect them from the wrath of this EF4. A janitor sheltering the hallways would be killed. Another teacher who was shielding a student from the tornado would be paralized do to her injuries after a beam fell on to her. The damage to the school and sorounding homes would be rated High end EF4 damage. Some homes nearby would be completely leveled down to there foundations, although the houses would not be found to be anchored down to there foundations good enough to deserve an EF5 rating. Around this time, the NWS in Chicago would issue a tornado Emergency for Peoria, Bartonsville, and East Peoria. The Tornado would continue to inflict EF3 damage throughout suburban Bartonsville before crossing interstate 475 and the Kickapoo creek into Peoria proper. The first victim of the tornado in the city proper would be the Billy Jo's parts and towing company on South Laramie Street. The building and sorounding junk and metal would be shredded and thrown every whitch way. The Tornado would commit High end EF3 to low end and mid end EF4 damage. It would continue along its path, hitting the Harrison Homes apartment complex. Eventually it would cross Adam street and hit the RTC Trucking company and Security Fence store. It would then preceed into hitting the southern industrial portion of downtown Peoria .EF4 damage would occur as the twister would hit the Peoria Terminal Barge. Very similiar damage would occur to the Seneca Petroleum Co. and there tanks along the Illinois river. It would later be found that some of the oil from inside of the tanks leaked into the Illinois river, causing enviromental mayhem downstream that resulted in a very complex clean up effort later on. The twister would now cross the Illinois river at a quarter mile in width, turning a barge over on the river and destroying a train crossing over the river. This damage would be rated high end EF3 later on. The next victim would be the Caterpillar Building KK complex, whitch would be severely damaged by the EF3 winds of the tornado. The tornad owould continue east north east through East Peoria, crossing Bridge st, commiting EF2 and EF1 damage to houses and building sorounding the road. The tornado would hit a shopping complex, completly flattening a McDonald's. The tornado would continue through certain shopping, retail, hotels, and factories before roping out, crossing I-74 and commiting EF0 and EF1 damage to certain residential areas in East Peoria before lifting south of the community of Robein over State Route 8. Jacksonville-Springfield-Decatur, IL EF3 *5 deaths* The tornado would touchdown west of Jacksonville, and would quickly strengthen and mature as it would move for the city. The large tornado would begin to form a multi vortex structure as it moved into the doomed city of Jacksonville. The Tornado would rush through town doing EF3 damage. As it would continue through the city it would hit the Illinois school of the Deaf and directly hit the campus of Illinois College. The tornado would ''continue along its path east before directly hitting downtown Jacksonville, where high end EF3 damage would occur. Before the tornado would exit the city, it would hit the Mac Murry College and surrounding schools. The tornado would exi the city of Jacksonville, leaving behind 20 people injured, 10 from the campus of Illinois College, 2 from the campus of the Illinois school for the deaf, and the rest either being citizens or people at shops in downtown Jacksonville. Scattered sections of high end EF3 damage would be found throughout downtown Jacksonville later on, as several two story and even three story buildings collapsed do to the winds of the tornado. Upon further inspection though, the buildings that were damaged were later found to have been poorly built or not even up to code. The Morgan County Courthouse suffered minor damage that woudl later be rated as low end EF1. Many of the buildings historic windows were blown out, and some of its beams sustained minor structural damage. High end EF3 damage in Downtown Jacksonville. The tornado would exit town and continue, running along I-72 Doing very minor damage to barns and a few farm houses, but fr the most part was just doing damage to corn and soy beans. The tornado would continue moving east north east, crossing highway 123 and the old Jacksonville road, before clipping the town of Berlin. Tearing the roof off of the Berlin Christian Church. Soon, people began to see that this tornado was not weakening, and it was moving straight towards the Illinois state capital, Springfield. This would result in the NWS office in Lincoln, IL to issue a Tornado Emergency for Springfield. The twister would continue, hitting only small outbuildings, barns and damaging corn and soy bean crops. Until the twister would hit the Archer subdivision of Springfield. The large, well built houses of the subdivision would suffer high end EF3 damage, as roofs and in some cases second floors would be destroyed. It would continue along its path, just north of Rotary park. The twister would quickly exit the subdivision, crossing Highway 4, destroyed the Chase Bank and Wells Fargo advisors building on The Veterans Parkway Illinois state Route 4. The twister would then once again move into a residential neighborhood, their, on Laurel Street, 4 people would be killed when the twister would directly hit a home based day care. The next victim of the twister would be the Christ the King Catholic Church and school. The school would suffer EF2 damage before the twister would continue on through the Leland Grove neighborhood before crossing MacArthur Boulavard and severely damaging several shops and resturants. The twister would then soon strike the Black Hawk Elementary School and the Black Hawk early learning center, where the next patch of EF3 damage would be reported. The tornado would then strike some small industrial plants before moving into the residential Bunn Park area of Springfield, where several weak homes would be wiped off their foundations. This woudl be rated high end EF3 damage. It would then continue into Dreamland park, where numerous large trees and outbuildings would be destroyed. The twister would then strike the Illinois Department of Transportation building, before crossing I-55, where several cars would be flipped and subsequantly destroyed. The twister would soon cross State route 29, before striking a nearby subdivision at low end EF3 strength. The tornado would then continue east, travelling over mainly rural land, with a few houses in the are suffering low end EF3 or high end EF2 damage. The tornado would reach peak width near the city of Mt. Auburn, where minor amounts of ground scurring would occur. Eventually, the tornado would reach the south side of the city of Decatur, where multiple structures would have there roofs torn off and suffer exterior wall damage, as the twisters EF3 winds barraged them. One person would be killed when there mobile homes was lofted into the air and throw 300 feet away. Hundreds of trees in the Sand Creek Observation reservation would be uprooted. The twister would gradually weaken as it approached the end of its life, and would soon lift just east of Decatur and south of the town of Long Creek. Pictures I want to use in the future: = Category:Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Midwestern Outbreaks Category:Great Plains Outbreaks Category:NewSomberMan Category:Northeastern Outbreaks Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Indiana Tornadoes Category:Illinois Tornadoes Category:Kentucky Tornadoes Category:Nebraska Tornadoes Category:Missouri Tornadoes Category:Kansas Tornadoes Category:New York Tornadoes Category:Eastern United States Outbreaks